A Gunslinger's Frustration
by Grimahr
Summary: Lucy has had it with Natsu disregarding her on there team and leave's, but while that's happening someone else is just as frustrated with her boyfriend and leaves him. what happens when these two meet up afterword? Fireworks


"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU KNOW!" Lucy screamed angrily as she kicked the doors to her guild hall open. "Hey it's not like I wanted to lose the guy, if you just did as we planned from the start he would have fell for it!" Natsu whined nonchalantly as he walked in behind her.

"What you planned! You wanted me to strip when he rounded the corner, there's no way I was going to do something so embarrassing!" She screamed back furiously. "You're the one always wanting to have a bigger role in our missions, jeez make up your mind." Natsu sighed walking past her, blissfully unaware of the rage emitting from her.

"WELL I DIDN'T MEAN BY STREAKING FOR BANDITS! This is always like you every mission we take, you have me sit on the sidelines or when you do need me it's as some eye candy to distract them!" Natsu waved her off as he walked away uncaringly, the same conversation he'd heard over and over.

Mirajane watched curiously as the two teens screamed amongst one another, it had become a common sight as of late. The two had a falling out a few months back and after that every mission one of them was always screaming when they returned.

"Let me guess, Natsu humiliated her again?" Cana asked to no one in particular grabbing a mug from Mirajane. "Well apparently from what I can tell they had some kind of plan but it ended badly so Natsu changed it and it didn't agree with Lucy at all." Mirajane smiled filling in the blanks for her.

"Sounds typical to me," She shrugged taking a long drink from her cup before looking away from the pair at the new show just starting. "You might want to watch this one, it looks more entertaining." Cana grinned pointing to the two guns mages in the corner ranting to each other.

"Look I'm not saying it wasn't partly my fault but come on you had the shot, you could have taken it in your sleep." Alzack frowned. "How did I have the shot?! The guy was behind a cliff because of you! If you hadn't forced him to flee I could have picked him off in one go!" Bisca yelled angrily.

"Hey if you just took the shot from the start I wouldn't have had to chase the guy, when it comes down to it in the end you screwed up not me." Bisca felt her rage bubbling over before she pulled her hand back. A loud smack echoed through the guild hall quieting most everyone as they saw Bisca with rage they haven't seen in years.

Alzack held his cheek in shock were she hit him. "That's it, I'm done with you, find someone else to do missions with!" she screamed storming out of the guild hall. "Damn, that must have hurt like hell." Cana said bluntly as she watched the green haired gunslinger stomping down the steps of their guild hall.

"Huh, I wonder if those two will be ok after that, I've never seen them go at it so roughly before." Mirajane muttered with worry. "Hey I'm sure there fine they just need-"Cana began before the screaming commenced in the guild hall once more.

"That's it! I've had it with you, ether you start treating me like an equal member of our team or you won't find me doing missions with you anymore!" Lucy cried angrily before running out of the guild, Natsu wondering what he did to set her off so badly.

"Wow, who's next Shadow Gear? We're losing teams left and right." Cana sighed taking a swig of her drink. "I know those two will make it up sooner or later… I'll have Lisanna talk with Natsu later, she'll straighten him out." Mirajane smiled before going back to her duties.

Cana looked back at the two guys frowning at what had been said. 'You two really don't know how to talk to women,' she smirked before going back to her drink.

~Streets of Magnolia ~

"Of all the hot headed, flame brained idea's he has how was any of this my fault! Where does he get the audacity to say that, HE WANTED ME TO SHOW THOSE BANDITS MY BODY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?" Lucy screamed tugging on her hair with unbridled rage.

She knew this wasn't the first time Natsu had had her do things like this but still it drove her insane whenever he tried. 'Maybe if the bandits were female and cute I'd try but not to those pigs!' Lucy felt her own little cloud of anger brewing over her head as she rounded the corner.

She had been storming off from Fairy Tail in no particular direction but she knew she had to be as far away from there as possible. 'I just need to get away from him, I'm sure he'll come to his senses and come back begging me for forgiveness in no time'. Lucy smirked before her mood soured a bit more.

'But still… what's to stop from him or anyone else coming with us to just do it again, it's not like this was the first time after all…' Sighing she turned another corner, her thoughts lost to herself before bumping into someone as they both fell over.

"Owe, Owe, Owe," Lucy whined holding her head were she was hit. "Jeez watch where your go- Wait Lucy?" Lucy looked up in confusion before seeing the surprised face of Bisca. "O-Oh hey Bisca, what are you doing here?"

Bisca helped Lucy up before telling her about her fall out with Alzack, apparently nether of them having heard one another's problems amongst their own. "Are you kidding me he wanted you to do what?!" Bisca asked in shock.

"Tell me about it… what rational person would do that just to complete a job, besides if he just kept with the original plan like HE made then we wouldn't have been in that predicament to begin with." She fumed angrily.

"I hear ya, Alzack did the same thing with me earlier… well not asking me to strip; I don't think I would have minded that as much." She smirked surprising the blonde by her words. "We had it all set up to; he'd chase the guy around the corner of Clovertown into the town square and leave him be. I was perched on the clock tower there ready to take him out but all of a sudden he fired at him and sent him down the hillside, I had no shot! Then blamed it all on me because and I quote, was to slow in taking an inaccurate shot in a crowded area." She grit, her teeth in rage.

Lucy sighed at her guild member's situation, it wasn't exactly like hers but it involved her team mate's stupidity. "I don't know but… I think I'm done with him," Bisca frowned looking away sadly. 'She's really beat up about this…'

"H-hey don't decide anything to rash Bisca, you and Alzack have always been so close, ever since I came to Fairy Tail I never saw you guys far apart." Bisca leaned against the railing she was sitting at before scowling. "That's just it, I think I jumped the gun to soon when I went after him, he seemed right to me but now… it just seems like things aren't working out…'

"H-Hey, how bout we go get a drink tonight, Just the two of us. I think were both having trouble with our teams, maybe we just need a break from them, you know have some girl time." Lucy smiled trying to change the subject; she didn't want to have her friend leaving her team over one incident.

Bisca looked at the blonde in surprise, they hadn't really known each other much, hell they talked every blue moon but seeing her perk smile made her heart flutter. "S-Sure Lucy, it sounds like fun. W-Why don't we head out to the Vulcans Tail tonight?" Lucy nodded, before turning the corner, her apartment not far off now.

"Alright Bisca it's a date, I'll see you tonight then." Bisca waved to the celestial mage as she walked away, different thoughts crossing her mind but one plaguing her. 'Lucy… you really do look cute… I wonder if you think that about me.' Bisca blushed before brushing a lock of her green hair aside, thoughts of her past now flooding into her mind, ones she'd forgotten long ago.

"Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all," Smiling she walked away from the street, she needed to head to her own apartment to change.

~ Fairy Hills, Bisca's Apartment ~

"I wonder if this is to revealing." Bisca mumbled to herself as she looked at her outfit of choice. For some reason when it came to Alzack she had no problem with just a mini dress but the thought of Lucy seeing her in something like that made her blush furiously.

"Jeez it's just a friendly get together with Guildies, it's not like this is a date or anything…" 'Alright it's a date, see you tonight.' Bisca frowned remembering Lucy's words. Sighing she tugged her dress off before looking for something a bit more appropriate.

After about 20 minutes of searching she found a long navy blue skirt and white halter top, not as stylish as her dresses but modest for the eyes. Tugging on a small jean jacket she did a quick twirl before nodding approvingly. Lastly she tugged on a pair of clear nylons before putting on a pair of high heeled pumps.

As she stood up she stumbled a bit growling. It had been months since she wore these, usually her boots were enough for her but thought they would clash with her clothes. After a few moments of pacing she got the hang of walking in them again before grabbing her bag. It was near dusk and they had forgotten to agree on a time so she wanted to show up early just in case.

As she exited her apartment she couldn't help but wonder if Lucy was acting like herself. Shrugging it off; she walked with a brisk pace as her heels clicked against the wooded floor. She was going to have a fun night one way or another, so she decided to just let what ever happened happen.

~ Magnolia, Vulcan's Tail Bar ~

Lucy stepped into the brightly lit bar with a bit of trepidation. Out of all the bars she had ever seen this one was quite regal. The decor was full of bright colors along with a stage in the center of the oval room for someone to perform. All and all a classer bar then she'd been accustomed to. 'I would have never known about this place if Cana hadn't raved about it.'

Lucy saw Waiters and waitresses walking to each counter, taking orders while multiple bartenders seemingly lifted things off the shelves by themselves. 'I guess it's a magical bar, that's unique.' Lucy perked up, this was an interesting place.

Looking around the room she didn't spot Bisca right away but after scanning the crowd a few more times her eyes locked onto a woman with green hair. 'Wait that's Bisca?' Lucy looked at her appearance in surprise having expected her to dress the same as before.

"Is this seat taken?" Bisca looked over her shoulder smirking. "Yea I saved it for someone but it looks like she's already here." The two shared a quiet laugh as they let the evening progress light banter for the beginning of it.

There night started out with gossip mostly, stories the heard on their travel before changing to guild related topics. Everything from who the next guild master would be to would Gray and Juvia ever be a couple. Minutes soon turned into hours and before ether of them realized it, it had been over 4 hours since they had gone there.

It was a little over ten now and both women were clearly intoxicated, multiple bottles lining the counter they sat out. If anyone saw the sight they would assume Cana was nearby. As both finished downing there last drink they looked at each other closely, their eyes hazy from there drinks.

"I still can't believe what happened though… why did I ever go after Alzack to begin with…" Bisca mumbled laying her head in the counter. "It-s not your fault, you guys shared the same hobbies and interests. I can see why you got along so well." Lucy smiled resting her head on her elbow tiredly.

"Yea but jumping with him right after my last breakup really screwed things up." Bisca mumbled remembering her Ex. "What happened to that guy? Did he do something idiotic to?" Lucy smiled taking a drink from her new drink.

"It wasn't a He; she broke up with me because of my attitude." Lucy choked on her drink, had she heard that right?! "W-W-Wait what?! She? You date women?" Bisca raised her eyebrow, it was common knowledge in the guild she did, hell she flirted with most everyone there before she started dating Alzack.

"Yea I thought you knew… I guess no one ever mentioned it though since you're new and all." Bisca shrugged. Lucy was blushing furiously now, she never would have imagined Bisca swung that way. "W-wait but your with, or were with Alzack though."

Bisca raised an eyebrow not sure were the blonde was going with her statement. "What? A girl can't be picky about who she likes? I don't care about gender I just want to be with people who make me feel special." She blushed looking away.

'Really…' Lucy felt her lips twitch up a bit. "W-Well, I'm not sure if I can help but, I think your special Bisca, your strong, smart and a hell of a sharpshooter." Lucy smiled. "Is this your first time flirting hun?" Bisca smirked seeing Lucy stiffen a bit.

"W-What?! M-Me, I wasn't I mean well I think, your…" Bisca chuckled softly leaning back in her chair. 'She's younger and less experienced but, I think I could give her a chance.' Lucy was still looking away with a furious blush before she felt a delicate hand move under her chin directing her eyes towards Bisca.

"Compliments aside I do appreciate the sentiment behind your words, it's what made me fall in love with my last girlfriend." Bisca smiled warmly, her grin growing as Lucy nudged into her hand. "I-I-I'm G-glad I could help, and if there's anything I ca-"Lucy's eyes widened as she felt her lips captured by Bisca's.

Time seemed to slow between the two as they kissed, the music quieted, the smells of the bar dulled, everything stopping as the two locked lips passionately. As soon as it began however it ended as Bisca pulled away with a pleasant expression on her features.

Lucy blinked a few times as she felt her senses come back to her. 'That… that was… wow.' Bisca giggled cutely, something Lucy had never heard the older mage do before. "I guess that means you're not objecting. Well in that case I was going to have some fun with Alzack after are mission but I think you deserve me more than him. So what do you say?"

'I-I-Is she asking me what I think she is?!' Lucy was speechless, the direction of the night having gone further than she ever imagined. "U-Uh w-well I, Y-Yes, I mean yes I'd love to." She blushed looking away, her body tingling with excitement.

"Well, why don't we go to your place then, I think it could get awkward if one of the girls at Fairy hills saw us." Lucy nodded; after all she had never told anyone her feelings towards women and still wanted it to remain a secret for the time being.

Bisca opted to pay the tab for their drinks before they headed out, a fun night ahead of them.

~ Lucy's Apartment ~

The Celestial Mage barely had time to unlock her apartment door before she felt herself being shoved in, a pair of lips clashing into hers as she felt her tongue pinned to the inside of her mouth. Lucy's shock was apparent, she'd never been with someone so dominate before, and this was definitely a new experience.

Bisca broke away from Lucy allowed her to gather her much needed air as she gasped for breath clearly out of it. The guns mage closed the door behind her smirking before clicking the lock shut. "I like your Place Lucy, the décor really suites you." She smirked looking at the beautiful apartment.

"T-T-Thank You Bisca, I like it t-" Lucy didn't even have time to finish as she felt her mouth ravaged once more, the older mage clearly wanting less conversation to be present. As the two kissed it didn't take Bisca long to find Lucy's bed before shoving the blonde into it.

"I hope you're ready for a fun night, I don't think you'll be coming into the guild tomorrow after I'm done with you." Lucy gulped in slight fear and excitement, the look on her face showing pure confidence in her words.

Bisca tugged her jean jacket off tossing it aside to the floor. Soon her skirt followed along with her halter top. Lucy's eyes were glued to the mages body as she watched more and more of her cream colored skin being revealed to her, it was like a present slowly being unwrapped, just tantalizing enough for her to glimpse but not fast enough for the present to be revealed.

Once she was down to her pumps and lingerie she scowled at Lucy. "Do you want me to undress you or something?" Lucy flushed; she was so mesmerized by Bisca undressing she'd forgotten to undress herself. "N-No I, I was just… wow…" Bisca giggled, she'd had that effect on a few girls before and wasn't really surprised.

"Fine let me help then," Bisca stood over Lucy imposingly as she slowly kneeled down, Lucy to mesmerize to move. Slowly the zipper of her vest was tugged down before her breasts popped into view, much to Bisca's delight.

Her hands gripped the bottom of Lucy's blue skirt giving them a sharp tug showing her impatience while she drank in the blondes' image. "I have to say you really are blessed, you're as flawless as I imagined you'd be." Lucy felt her face heat up, Bisca imagined her like this before?

Lucy squealed lightly as her legs where shoved into the air, Bisca's strong arms holding her there as she tugged away the skirt leaving the Celestial mage fully exposed. "Want help with the last two pieces?" Lucy was about to say yes on pure desire but blushed looking away as she unclasped her own bra.

"Why so embarrassed? This isn't your first time is it?" Bisca asked with slight concern. "N-No its not, it's just well… you in my guild and all, do… do you think we're moving too fast?" Lucy asked with worried eyes. Bisca had to stifle a laugh at first before realizing Lucy was serious.

"Honey let me tell you two things, in our line of work we should enjoy the simple pleasures of life as much as we can, and you never know when they might end." Lucy nodded glumly, it was a bad thought but the statement alone rained true.

"And two, I'm frustrated, I'm angry, and I want a little release. There's nothing wrong with two friends helping each other with that. Tell me you haven't been hot and bothered before? It's a pain to deal with on your own and from what I can tell you didn't even have someone to release it with."

'She does have a point; I haven't been with anyone in over a year…' "If this goes against something though Lucy, I'll stop but know this. I am going to have fun tonight one way or another whether it's with you or if I go back to the bar alone. I need this." Bisca pleaded clearly showing her anger and lust.

"I want it to be with you Lucy because, well there's no other way to say this but I like ya, I really do." She smiled sitting next to the blonde. Lucy let her thoughts rage for a moment but in the end she knew she already decided what she wanted to do, her body deciding for her.

"Alright Bisca," The guns mage looked at her confused, unsure if that was a yes or a no but got her answer quickly as Lucy leaned forward kissing her deeply. As the two kissed they felt each other's hands moved behind them as they unhooked each other's bras letting them press together in the middle.

As they broke there kiss there bras fell away together exposing there flesh to the air, a slight shiver running through them both. "How bout I take lead tonight? I promised I'd show you a good time didn't I?" Bisca grinned.

Lucy nodded leaning back into the bed letting the Green haired maiden have her way with her body. Lucy's breathe hitched as she felt her panties being tugged down ever so slowly, more of a tease then anything. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," Bisca purred as she saw Lucy's bare nether lips come into view.

Scooting back she pulled her feet up before unclasping the straps of her pumps, her nylon feet coming into view. "Sorry, but I'm going to use these for a better part of the night. It should still be more than enough for you though." Bisca chuckled moving her foot towards Lucy's crotch.

Bisca smiled before pushing her foot towards Lucy's exposed nether lips. Gently she moved her toes closer before lightly grazing Lucy's outer thigh. She shivered in excitement as she felt the unique touch from Bisca's toes. The Blonde stifled a moan as she felt Bisca's toes thrust forward as they made contact with her lower lips, pushing her big toe in while squeezing her folds with her other's.

The guns mage smiled chesurly as she saw the contorted look of pleasure spreading through the blonde's features. Moving her other foot forward she unclasped her second heel before letting it fall to the floor, her foot resting in the air. "Just relax and let me do all the work," Bisca purred once more as she moved her foot next to her other one as it rubbed up the length of Lucy's labia, gently pinching her clit with her toes.

The blond mage squealed before biting her lip in pleasure, this was a foreign feeling to her having never felt such pleasure from another's feet. Bisca pushed her foot deeper inside Lucy, gripping her walls tightly while her other foot alternated between rubbing and pinching her clit. Bisca smirked, seeing Lucy writhe from her simple movements; it was like ecstasy watching her moans of pleasure. Soon she felt her own hands reaching into her panties and rubbing between her lower lips, the site too good to pass up.

It didn't take long for her experienced toes to do a number on Lucy as she heard her scream in ecstasy, her hips bucking into Bisca's feet as she climaxed. Lucy lay there panting in pleasure before whimpering as Bisca's feet left her lower lips.

"Well that didn't take too long; I hope you can hold out longer though, next time, I want use these." Bisca grinned tugging off her soiled Nylons and flexing her toes. Leaning between Lucy's legs she ran her hand between Lucy's breasts before gripping her chin.

"Since you made these dirty I expect you to clean them for me." Lucy nodded slowly as she felt her mouth pressed open by her cheeks. Bisca gently pushed the balled up wet nylons into Lucy's mouth as a gag before closing her mouth.

"Get everything off them and I might reward you." Lucy shivered with excitement, she wanted to feel more pleasure the gunslinger offered, she was dying for more. Bisca still smirking laid back at the foot of the bed before grabbing Lucy's ankles and tugging her body closer to her.

Her legs moving up Lucy's body before stopping just before her breasts. Lucy wondered what the green haired mage was doing before gasping in pleasure. Bisca gave no warning as she rested her feet on Lucy's chest surprising the gagged blonde. She said nothing however as she moved her toes to Lucy's breasts, and pinched her areolas between her toes.

Lucy squealed feeling her nipples pinched by Bisca's toes, the tugging combined being nearly too much from her. She had never experienced such a wonderful feeling before or fantasied about it, she was completely unprepared for whatever the Guns mage had in store for her.

As Bisca continued she'd occasionally twist her toes and listened to the screams of pleasure being muffled by her nylons but made no move to pleasure herself. She wanted it to build, she always liked the really explosive climaxes, and with the way Lucy was shrieking it was sure to happen, it was driving her insane with lust.

Soon she saw Lucy bucking her hips into the air and knew she was close. Pulling her feet back she saw the pained expression on her friends face but only scowled silencing the blonde. As she crawled closer she didn't need to look (Not that she didn't want to) to know she was close.

Leaning in she extended her tongue before giving Lucy just, one, lick. However that was all it took as Lucy clenched the mattress screaming in pleasure as she felt her second orgasm flooding out of her. Bisca giggled wiping the blonde's excitement off her face; it seemed she really was sensitive to the touch.

"Alright, enough playing around, this time I want some pleasure." Bisca said more of an order then a statement. Lucy nodded listening to whatever she said, she'd do anything. "Take out the nylons; I have something else for you to suck on, consider it your reward."

Lucy did as commanded pulling the now *Cleaned* clothes from her mouth, coughing quietly as she felt more room. Bisca lined her legs up with Lucy's before pressing her crotch into her own. The blonde squealed in pleasure, tiredness not even evident as she started moving her hips against Bisca's.

"J-Jeez your wild, I like it." Bisca purred before moving her leg up, her foot resting on Lucy's chin. "Get to licking, my feet are tired and I like a little massage every now and then." Lucy nodded, her eyes still glazed with pleasure as she pulled Bisca's toes into her mouth, sucking the sweat from them and her tongue circled between them.

Bisca bit her lip, it was almost painful but she couldn't tell the pleasure coming from her toes being sucked on was driving her mad! Soon she found her own hips bucking into Lucy's as the two screamed in pleasure, or more mumbled for Lucy, all of Bisca's toes in her mouth.

Lucy soon felt the same pleasure though as Bisca pulled the blonde's foot to her mouth wanting a taste for herself. The effect was instant as Lucy gasped, biting lightly on Bisca's foot as she felt her tongue running between her big and middle toes.

There movements remained the same between the two as they bucked into each other, the taste of their sweat running down their throats as they drank in each other's essence. This didn't last long however as they booth soon found themselves as there limit.

With one final push against each other they screamed in ecstasy, there orgasms hitting one another simultaneously. Bisca felt her head hit the mattress as she panted, her endurance gone. "Wow… just, wow…" She smiled warmly, it had been ages since she felt such an explosive orgasm; Lucy really was one of a kind.

"I'm surprised I'm saying this but in all honesty… you're the best I've ever had." She grinned but got no reply back.

Looking up at Lucy she felt a warm smile grace her ruby lips as she saw the blonde completely out. Her chest rose and fell slowly signaling her sleep. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised about that, not after how you were howling earlier." She grinned before she felt her leg pressed hard.

Looking back Lucy had rolled over a bit in her sleep as she clutched onto Bisca, her toes still in her mouth as she sucked on them as she slept. 'I think I might just love her, she's too cute…' Yawning tiredly Bisca reached behind Lucy (Showing her flexibility) before grabbing one of her pillows.

Laying at the foot of the bed she slowly let sleep claim her, letting Lucy hug onto her as she slept.

~ 2 Months Later ~

"DAMNIT NATSU WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lucy screamed kicking the door to her guild hall open. "Oh come on, this was so your fault to! If you hadn't let them escape in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Mirajane moved from the bar sighing, there was just no stopping between those two. They always made up in the end but after a failed mission they were at each other's throats like rabid dogs. "What's your analysis this time?" Cana muttered lifting her head from the bar counter.

"I think Lucy caught the bandits they were after but they somehow got away leading to Natsu doing something reckless to capture them again." Cana shrugged laying her head back on the counter uncaringly. "They'll be fine by tomorrow, Lucy's always in a much better mood the next day."

Mirajane tapped her chin in thought, 'I wonder why that is?' As Lucy stormed out of the Guild hall she couldn't help but smirk. Closing the door behind her it didn't take her long before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Let me guess, by all that caterwauling you guys got into a fight again?" Lucy looked over her shoulder blushing as Bisca looked at her warmly. "Y-yea… it's his fault and he knows it but… I think I need a break from him today." Bisca grinned pushing the blonde forward.

"Drinks on me tonight then and me on you," She purred the last part quietly into the celestial mages ear making her shutter in pleasure. Nodding the two walked down the steps of their guild hall, unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching them.

"Well I guess that explains that," Mirajane grinned closing the Guild Hall door behind her…


End file.
